1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to rolling mills in general and more particularly to rolling mills where aluminum is being reduced to thin gauge sheets and still more particularly to coolant applying devices for said rolling mills.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior coolant applying devices used on rolling mills have arranged elongated manifolds parallel with the work and backup rolls of the rolling mill and directed fluids, such as kerosene, through individual spray nozzles on the manifolds against the rolls of the mills to provide temperature control and lubrication during the rolling operation.
The most pertinent prior art comprise my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,568,026 of Feb. 4, 1986; 4,733,696 of Mar. 29, 1988, and 4,733,697 of Mar. 29, 1988, in which pilot operated control valves in manifold assemblies are disclosed and in which the coolant control valves controlling the spray nozzles are removable cartridge-like assemblies postioned in the coolant manifold and controlled by solenoid actuated pilot valves in the cartridge assemblies or immediately adjacent thereto.
The pilot operated coolant control valves of these patents have been very successful commercially and widely adopted by the rolling mill operators primarily concerned with rolling aluminum.
The location of the solenoid actuated pilot valves in the cartridge assemblies or immediately adjacent thereto and the coolant fluid, usually kerosene, subjects these prior art solenoid actuated pilot valves to the likelihood of damage and malfunction and the possibility of fire in the event of failure in the electrical energizing systems and/or the solenoid coils, etc. thereof.
The present invention comprises a substantial improvement in eliminating the likelihood of damage and malfunction and the possibility of fire in the event of failure in the electrical energizing systems of the prior art by substituting simplified coolant control valves for the cartridge assemblies of the prior art and positioning them in openings in a first wall of the coolant manifold and remotely positioning the solenoid operated pilot valves in an adjacent second body member so as to separate the same from the coolant control valves and the coolant in the coolant manifold which is pressurized.
Communication of pressurized coolant in the coolant manifold is established with the solenoid actuated pilot valves in their remote location so that control of the communication channels by the pilot valves safely and efficiently controls the coolant control valves and avoids the possibility of malfunction and the possibility of fire.
Applicant's present invention allows for positioning point of use control of coolant valves and reducing the cost and complexity of installation and repair time normally required, as for example in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,639, by eliminating dependence on an air supply and communication channels by which the solenoid actuated pilot valves controlled the operation of the coolant control valves and substituting a simple control of pressurized coolant for actuating the same.